Confessions
by Warhawk07
Summary: She had always believed she would be alone. But when she had believed she would never get her Prince Charming, he came to her.


_How could I have been so stupid? Why did I believe my own damned lies, my delusions? He never would have loved me, and why should he have? I'm nowhere near as pretty as her. I hate her. _I hate her!

Cynthia Leann Krichevskoy, daughter of King Laharl and Queen Flonne, fell onto her bed, burying her tear-stained face into her pillow. Today was just turning into a horrible day, and she knew it would only get worse, knowing how Fate took things. It always got worse.

_I should have known,_ she thought, her words a mix of anger and sorrow. _I should have seen all the signs. How he always helped her out and played with her when we were kids. How she always seemed to steal glances from him. How she would get awkward whenever he was around._ The princess let out a muffled cry, laced with hurtful anger. Her heart felt as though it had broken in two. All those years of Leon mocking her about "having no feelings" were all a lie and now she knew. She had always tried to seem like the taciturn child, void of emotion. She had always focused herself in her studies and training, practicing all that her father had taught her. She could feel a fresh wave of anguish hit her as she remembered all the times her crush had helped her with her training. She had believed it was because he had feelings for her, but it was obvious now that he was just being kind.

She was so absorbed in her woes that she barely heard the knock on her door. "Cyn?" a voice asked, muffled slightly as it went through the door. It was _him_. Her crush. Part of the cause behind her anguish.

"Go away…" she mumbled, her face still dug into her pillow. All she wanted right now was to be left alone, alone with her pain. But it seemed that was not to be, as she heard the door slowly creak open and closed, soft footsteps approaching her and something sitting on her bed, causing it to sink even more than it was.

"Cyn, are you alright?" Cynthia felt a hand be placed on her back, gingerly, almost hesitantly. She lifted her head a bit, wiping her tears with a hand and glancing up at her companion. Sitting beside her, a soft smile on his handsome face, was her crush: Alex. Oh, why did he have to be so handsome? Why had she fallen for him, despite all her claims of never feeling love or lust? His vivid green eyes shone even in the seeming twilight of her room, captivating her and causing her stomach to birth butterflies. He placed a hand gently on her cheek, slowly pushing aside a strand of her purple hair that had fallen in her face, the feel of his flesh against hers causing her to shiver faintly, causing her face to heat up.

"I-I am fine," she replied, taking his hand and moving it off her cheek as she sat up. "Why do you ask?" Oh, did he know of her anguish? Of why she was in such an unusual state of herself? Perhaps he was just doing this to torment her more, just as he had before. She didn't believe that was true, but she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Alex gently took her hand in his, curling his fingers in-between hers as he stroked the top of it with his other hand. "Well, I saw you running away, so I was worried. So is Gwen." Gwen. Gwendalyn. Her twin sister. The favored child. The one everyone loved. The one that had stolen her love from her. Cynthia could feel her anger rising at the mention of her sister. Why would she been worried about her? She had stolen Alex from her. Stolen him and mocked her by acting worried. Cynthia didn't even know why she was acting like this—feeling all this anger—but she didn't care. So be it if she was feeling anger. It was just.

"Why would she care about me?" she snapped, pulling her hand out of Alex's and turning her back to him. "Why _should_ she care about me? Everyone loves her. She's always been the center of attention for everyone, while I've been isolated and alone." That much was due to her own decisions, wanting to be left alone, finding everyone else too annoying. Well, everyone but Alex, that was, but now, she found even his presence to be annoying and hated too, as much as it further hurt her anguished heart. "She took you from me," she added under her breath, her eyes beginning to tear back up.

"Cynthia, she's your sister," Alex replied softly, placing his hand on her back and running it slowly up and down her spine, sending chills through the princess' body. "Of course she cares about you. And not everyone likes her, remember? Leon doesn't overly like her."

Cynthia sniffled. "No doubt he does not like her. She kept putting him in frilly dresses when we were younger."

Alex chuckled softly, taking his hand off her back, causing Cynthia to frown slightly. She had liked him rubbing her back, as strange as it seemed even to her. Never had she liked any form of physical contact. "I remember," he said as Cynthia felt his arms wrapped themselves around her, tugging at her sides as he tried to turn her around. "She did the same to me, too."

Cynthia nodded as she moved with Alex's arms, turning her body around and facing him. "Alex, I have always wondered: why did you allow her to do that to you?" She had an idea as to why, though, but she hoped she was wrong. If she was right, then she had no idea how she would react, how her heart would hold up.

"Well, it's simple," Alex replied, looking Cynthia in the eye. _No,_ she thought, feeling her heart begin to hammer faster. _It's true. I can't believe it, but I was right._ She wanted to vanish right then, to disappear forever and never been remembered. She was moments away from hearing those three little words she dreaded.

"I wanted to entertain her, since she's always been like a sister to me."

Had she heard that correctly? _"…since she's always been like a sister to me."_ That wasn't what she had thought he was going to say. "Like a sister?" she asked, her voice almost quieted by surprise and confusion. "Then, why did you kiss her on the cheek?"

"Cynthia, that was because I was wishing her luck," Alex explained, taking her hands in his.

"Luck?" Cynthia was still confused. Why would he wish her sister luck? And why would he kiss her cheek as a way of speaking it.

"I had found out that Gwen's leaving," Alex explained, looking down, as though to examine their hands. "Your parents don't know that yet, but apparently, Gwen's setting out to become an adventurer. I had gone to talk to her and wish her luck. The kiss was simply out of brotherly love." He seemed to sigh as he brought his head back up. "Cynthia, I told you I see Gwen more as a sister than anything else."

Cynthia felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. To think that Alex, who had always seemed to spend more time with Gwen than Cynthia, which Cynthia had believed was because he had feelings for the younger of the twins, saw Gwen like a sister was more than just a relief. It was near euphoric for her. But one question remained: "If you see Gwen like a sister, then…" Cynthia hid her face, blushing heavily at the thought of her question. She felt Alex's fingers gently brush up against her cheek.

"I see Gwen as a sister," Alex whispered softly, caressing her cheek, "but I've always seen you as more."

"More?" Did that mean what she hoped? Did Alex…

"Cynthia Leann Krichevskoy," he said, holding her hand tightly. She could feel her heart skip a beat as everything seemed to become quiet. "I love you. I've always loved you. It's just… I was unsure whether or not you felt the same." She saw him bite his lip slightly. "You're the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen, and… I was wondering… if you'd grant me the honor of having you as my girlfriend?"

It was as though a flood of emotion had been let loose onto the princess. He loved her. Alex loved _her_. Not Gwen, as she had always believed, but _her_, Cynthia, the one that everyone had left alone, the one many saw as having an ice cold heart. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and in his eyes, she saw a reflection of herself. And what she saw made her smile: his vivid emerald eyes, looking at what she now saw as a beautiful young woman with long purple hair. A small cry of joy escaped her mouth as she tackled him down on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and crashing her lips against his. She could taste something she could only describe as intoxicating, as though the mere kiss itself was making her drunk. She felt him pull her closer to him, his hands moving along her spine as he poured more and more sweet, intoxicating passion into her mouth, invigorating her heart and soul. She felt him gently bite her lip, causing a quiet moan to break her lips. She pulled away from him, her breathing becoming heavier as she smiled at him. "Of course," she replied, giving him her answer. "And the honor is mine to have such a wonderful man to be my boyfriend."

Alex smiled, his fingers running playfully along her spine, releasing quiet gasps and moans from her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling brightly and feeling truly euphoric for the first time in her life as she leaned down and took in more of his intoxicating kiss, falling deeper into a blissful trance. All those centuries of insecurity were now over.

**And there we have it :P By the way, I do not own the rights to Disgaea. Also, Gwen is a character made by my friend Rayne Lockheart, and is the property of her. Alex, Cynthia, and Leon are my own and belong to me.**


End file.
